Denmark-Canadian War
The Denmark-Canadian War was a war between Denmark and Canada that mainly took place in Greenland and the Faroe Islands in the North Atlantic. Background The Hans Island dispute had fired up after the Danish Navy and Air Force launched a military exercise in Baffin Bay and landed on Hans Island in November 2015 and burned the Canadian flag. Prime Minister of Canada Justin Trudeau had ordered Canadian General Jonathan Vance to send an infantry regiment to Baffin Island to detir any Danish agression. Trudeau met with Queen Margrethe II of Denmark to see if the dispute will end peacufully but now the Danish demanded for complete control of all islands in Baffin bay which meant Canada would lose Alert Station. Trudeau left Denmark the next day and passed a bill of Canadian militarization which sped up Canadian military projects and building more military equipment. The Dans respond by militarizing as well, Estonia comes to Danish support beliving Canada was becoming colonialist. On March 12th 2017 Tensions exploded into war when Danish Amphibious units landed on Baffin island. Justin Trudeau ordered general mobilization of Canada. Baffin Campaign The surprise invasion of Baffin island caught Canadian defenses off guard not expecting an attack on a scale of 3000 Danish army soldiers with mechanized equipment. The Danish ships HMDS Triton and HDMS Hvidbjørnen fired its 76mm guns on Iqaluit in its attempt to demoralize the Canadian population. Danish Amphibious units landed at Clyde River and in between Arctic Bay and Pond Inlet meeting slight resitance. Canadian infantry with motorized TAPVs stalled the Danish advance at Qikiqtarjuaq, by April 3rd Canadian miliary reserves arrived and routed back to sea. Greenland Capture General Vance ordered a cruise missile bombardment of Nuuk to scatter Danish defenses in the town. Quick landings in the early morning. The battle of Nuuk had broken down into house to house fighting, the engagment showed the highest vehicle loses for the Canadian military. by April 27th Nuuk had fallen and Greenland Surrendered to Canada. Faroe Campaign Canadian High Command was split on an attack of the Faroe Islands due to it becoming a confusing campaign across all the islands to flush out the Danish Army. After 3 days of debate Prime Minister Trudeau would send the go ahead to General Vance to invade the Faroe Islands to "make sure the Dans learn their lesson". A fleet of 17 Canadian warships and 12 Logistics ships were sent to the Faroe Islands carrying 25 000 Canadian Army soldiers with large amounts of armoured equipment. On the 9th of May Danish Recon squads reported thousands of Canadian soldiers landing on the Faroe Islands. In final attempts to halt the Canadian advance House to house fighting broke out at every village they went through, a common sighting was seeing hotels and shops used as improvised command posts for both sides. It would take until June 16th that all fighting ended on the Faroe Islands and a peace treaty would be signed 3 days later Aftermath The Treaty of Port-Royal would have Canada annex Greenland and the Faroe Islands would become an independant Republic influenced by Canada. The backlash was expected as protests arose in Bagotville, Quebec demanding the shutdown of the base in the city after causing mass paranoia. Norway had militarized Svalbard with permission from Russia to defend against Canada if they ever attacked. The actions of Canada were oposed by the UN but Canada protested saying Denmark had masscred Inuit populations on Baffin Island. The Security Council suspended Canada's naval construction for 2 years and Denmark payed 1.3 billion dollars to Canada in reparations.